Compatriots
by missgohan
Summary: Team 7 will do anything to rescue Sasuke, even if it means becoming missing nin. The foundations of the shinobi are shifting, civil war in Konoha looms. What role will the members of team 7 choose in the events to come? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS
1. Turmoil

Warning contains SPOILERS! This story takes place after chapter 353 (after volume 36) of the manga. If you are not caught up to this point in the manga there is a free website where you can read it online: type naruto manga returns into Google.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto of course!

Turmoil

"Sasuke's defeated Orochimaru!?" Incredulous, Naruto stared at the Godaime in disbelief.

"Hai." She said with a brief nod.

"Yatta!" Tsunade watched as he jumped energetically into the air fist raised in triumph.

A soft smile lit up Sakura's face, "then that means… he'll be coming home."

"No, he won't." said calmly and a little sadly, the woman's words cut through Naruto's celebrating and captured the immediate attention of the two teammates. "It seems he has … other plans. Two days ago he was reported being seen at one of Orochimaru's suspected bases. We know he is still obsessed with revenge. It seems he has assembled some sort of team, I think he means to go after Itachi."

An oppressive hush settled over the group, Jiraiya and Tsunade watched anxiously for Naruto's reaction. He was rash and loud and bound to do something foolish. It was Sakura however that broke the silence.

"How dare he!"

"Sakura-chan wha-"

"This team of his, shinobi. People he doesn't even really know, yet he is ready to share his most treasured goal with them?!"

Shock lit up the Jinchuuriki's face, "What make's you think he's going to do that-"

Distant and apathetic, she spoke as though she had just reached some difficult conclusions. "Naruto, it's obvious. Why else would he assemble a team as Tsunade says? Especially since he's not returning home, I mean he tried to kill us before! Itachi will always hold the most sway over is heart. Anyone who seeks to block his vengeance is an enemy." She spoke outright, with a look of deliberation.

'_It seems Sakura has finally reached the harsh truth. She finally has accepted.' _Tsunade contemplated her apprentice's visage.

"Sakura-chan, he wouldn't…. I mean why not ask…. Damnit!" **smash **His fist came down and rent the Hokage's desk in two. Papers fluttered everywhere and wood splinters shot through the air.

"**Tsunade-sama** is everything alright?" Shizune rushed into the disarrayed office. Konoha's leader gave her a 'please leave now!' look, that and intense atmosphere sent poor Shizune scampering out as quickly as she'd come. Jiraiya gave a light chuckle pitying the poor medic's ill timing.

"Bastard! If he's willing to finally let others help him, then why not us?! What the hell is the arrogant dobe thinking?! We were a team, we cared for him, we-" Sakura laid her hand softly on his arm, and abruptly the tirade cutoff.

"Excuse us Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, but Naruto and I need to talk." Bowing to each of the sannin she strode out, with a disoriented Naruto stumbling behind. The door clicked shut behind the two with a subtle finality.

"What do you think they'll do?" Jiraiya eyed his former teammate waiting.

Meeting his gaze, she was able to read his thoughts on the matter. Working together for so long, being so close, they had both made similar deductions.

"Watch the village border carefully and **do not** let them out of sight." The seriousness of their expressions impressed just how important the situation was. If Naruto and Sakura were upset enough, they would leave the village. Forsaking all to try to rescue Sasuke from his own darkness. The repercussions would be grave, '_at the __**least**__ they could get very hurt. At the most…. Death…. Or…. declaration as missing Nin by the council. Who knows what the council's decision could be concerning such an unauthorized mission.' _

Her fear and unrest were easy to read, the toad sannin was one of the few people capable of supporting and reassuring the powerful Hokage, "Don't Tsunade, just take care. I will guard against it." After seeing her grateful smile he continued, "don't let 'em out of my sight huh? I'll gladly follow that order Hokage!" he said with a flourished bow and salute. "After all, your apprentice sure has gotten more ah hah, _shapely_ since I last- Gaaaaaunhggg!" as Tsunade's fist came slamming into his jaw in a vicious right hook.

"JIRAIYA YOU PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!"

Outside the Hokage's tower, civilians stared up in surprise and terror as the fearful Godaime Tsunade-hime's voice rang out. Looking up from his book, one Hatake Kakashi let off an amused sigh. Then he returned to his ahem novel with a decidedly girlish giggle.

Meanwhile

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto had settled down in team seven's old training spot. Rarely frequented by other shinobi, it was private and tranquil. It was clear the two were having a rather intense discussion, anyone even with the _desire_ to eaves drop would probably find himself dismembered by a very irate _mini_ Tsunade.

"Sakura, I made a promise. One that I **will **keep. I will get Sasuke back!"

'_He's serious, he didn't even say –chan.' _"I know Naruto; it is your ninja way. But are you forgetting me?" Sitting across from him, grass waved lightly in the breeze as she willed him to _understand. _ His look of confusion was understandable if slightly irritating to the Kunoichi. "We are a _team_," she said stressing on the last word in particular. A pause, then like a rising sun realization dawned. Deep furrows furled on his brow as he pondered deeply on what she said.

"I promised myself, I said I would never watch your backs again. Yet neither can you watch mine, as a team we stand beside one another. You and…. Sasuke…. were always so far ahead of me. I admired you two, I decided I never wanted to hold our team back again. That was so long ago, the chunnin exams. But like you I will never go back on my nindo. So I've trained like you these past three years, in hopes that I will be ready. I **will** help you save Sasuke-kun, as is my right as teammates."

"Together then. As a team….. we will save him." Whisker marks stretched outward and a beautiful smile blossomed, greeted by the dawning rise of hopeful tearful eyes across from him. It was one of those perfect moments of clarity and understanding. Such a simple thing, yet it held such profound meaning. Teamwork, it was taken to another level in team 7. It was more than friendly camaraderie, or complimentary skills, or people working well together. It was understanding and belonging, felt in the root of one's soul. To share so much and be complete with one another. Because they were a team.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan? I think Sasuke didn't ask for help because… we'd stop him."

Dumbfounded, pink hair shook as she nodded her head. "That… makes sense Naruto. I had not thought about it that way. We were not strong enough at the time when we were still together. He must of felt like… he was getting distracted."

Reminiscing, Naruto's eyes had a faraway look, "He said something like that when we fought. He had said I didn't know what it was like to lose family, seeing as I'd never had one." He smiled in a sick sort of grimace, "I think he's afraid of losing the anger and drive. We'd all gotten so… close… I think if it hadn't been for his run-in with Itachi outside the village, things…. may have been different."

Her eyes flashed at the mention of Itachi and grew cold. "What Itachi did was…. unforgivable." Her fearsome strength was tightly controlled as her fingers curled in a tightly clenched grip. "And he must pay for what he did. I just wish it hadn't gotten to this point; we could have helped train him, and worked together. Revenge is only reasonable, if it was Tsunade or anyone else we loved, we'd want the same."

"Ah but Sakura, at that time we were so young. Hearing him talk of avenging his clan even for that brief time, it was fearsome to our naivety. We didn't know how to handle such intense emotions nor such a goal as his. We were not prepared for anything like that. We didn't know what it meant to lose someone, and the finality of death. Nor did we yet fully learn teamwork. That is why we wanted to stop him so much. We did not know. _Now_ we would do anything to keep him from… becoming something dark and twisted. Even by aiding him. And ridding the world of someone like Itachi would be a blessing." His eyes hardened, '_the future will be tough, and our upcoming battles may be nigh impossible.'_

Her face smoothed out and jade eyes softened as they gazed upon her teammate. _'Naruto… when did you become so grown up? I missed a lot when you were gone, but no more I promise. We will all be together again.' _"Sugoi Naruto! You are amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Sitting up a little straighter, the brazen and proud blonde puffed out his chest looking smug. With a mischievous smirk and glint in her eye, Sakura laid her trap, "I didn't know it was possible for you to say something so intelligent!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Sakura-chan! I'm hurt! I've always been wise and super strong, they should have made me Hokage years ago!" he wailed.

"Baka!"

Thank you so much for reading I appreciate it! I'd love you even more if you reviewed though! I'm testing the waters and depending on **your **responses will determine if I continue this story. So please I'd love to hear your thoughts or suggestions! Thanks again,

missgoten


	2. Maturity?

Warning contains SPOILERS! This story takes place after chapter 353 (after volume 36) of the manga. If you are not caught up to this point in the manga there is a free website where you can read it online: type naruto manga returns into Google.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto of course!

Maturity?

"Find Itachi and we find Sasuke."

"That bastard! I'll make him let us help. He'll never return to Konohagakure otherwise."

"So that's it then? We will go and search for Akatsuki." Sakura looks determined despite the insanity of the task ahead.

"Mah mah. Who says you guys can just walk out of here freely?" Hanging upside down from a nearby branch, the lazy Jounin has made his presence known.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"He is our teammate! We're not going to sit around here and wait till he actually _decides _to come back." _'Hell yea sensei, bite that! You know he's never gonna return unless we convince him other wise!' _Inner Sakura was raging behind her calm façade.

"We were a team sensei, its time we actually got back to that. You said teamwork is the most important right? Without him things just aren't….right. 'Those who abandon their comrades are trash' isn't that right?" Naruto quoted"Well we haven't forgotten." Arms crossed his stance resolute.

'_Boy they have come a long way, not those snotty brats from the beginning. You would be proud I think … Arashi. The have embraced what it means to be a team.' _Eyes crinkled, they could tell he was smiling underneath the mask. "I understand why you must do this, even if others won't. Yes even to the point of locating the dangerous Akatsuki, and then aiding him in defeating Itachi."

Holding up his hand he waved off their exclamations, "I heard part of your earlier talk. It does make sense, to help him kill Itachi. And your reasoning gave me quite an interesting view point. His right to have vengeance hmmm? And your place as his friends and allies to stand by his choice." Their teachers phrasing seemed to hit the nail on the end. He had explained their thoughts and feelings about Sasuke's revenge so aptly. "The heart of the problem is how do you intend to locate Akatsuki? Are you even strong enough all of you to fight off Itachi?" Serious the Jounin knew they needed to face these realities if they were to succeed.

Usually Naruto had some difficulty coming up with a logical plan however, "You think I spent all that time with Ero-sennin blind? We were avoiding the Akatsuki as well as gathering information. Living around Ero-sennin, I was bound to pick up some of those things."

"My training with Tsuande-sama has granted me privilege to her library. I have used every free moment reading and learning about the Akatsuki and the history of things."

Mouth gaping open (though difficult to tell with a mask) Kakashi eyed his students. _'Good to know they've grown up in more ways than one. They've obviously been going these three years with this objective in mind.' _

"Sensei, we have trained very hard these few years to prepare exactly for this. We knew we had to get Sasuke back, and _we_ needed to be stronger." The kunoichi spoke, stressing the need for them all to prepare to help return Sasuke. '_Hell Yea! That's right, I'm no longer sitting on the sidelines! I'm no longer a weak girl but a valuable member of this team.'_

"Sakura, I didn't know that you intended to…" '_She plans to try to get him back? I thought it was just Naruto's promise?'_

Realizing clarification was needed, Naruto spoke. "Kakashi-sensei, as a team we work as one. It was Sakura who truly reminded me. It would not be fair rescue Sasuke on my own, nor would it be possible without you two there. By myself, Itachi is a …. Scary opponent. But our strength comes when we are together working as a unit."

"You hold a place on this team too sensei, not only are we asking you to come, but it's necessary as well."

He stilled, head bowed his silver hair helped obscure the rest of his face. _'What will he say? He has to come too!'_

'_They want me to come? I've never felt so…we truly do belong together.' _

Eyes moist, his face seemed to shine. "I would be honored to come, and help restore our team." It was said with little hesitance"I don't know how, but nothing will deter us." Finished speaking, the remaining teammates felt a sense of belonging and rightness flow through them. '_We are coming for you Sasuke' _they thought as one.

Many miles away across the wild landscape, a stoic ebony haired youth sneezed.

"Well you two, we haven't a minute to lose we have to get to Sasuke as soon as possible. I want both of you to pack up for an extended leave, make sure you do so discretely! Tonight I'm going to brainstorm our options, tomorrow we can meet early and discuss. I'll tell you what I've come up with, don't think you guys don't have any part though. Think on it tonight, so we can best plan our next course of action, three heads are better than one."

"Yatta! We truly are a team Kakashi-sensei, we decide together!" The hyper blonde was leaping around his two teammates full of cheer. Sakura and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his exuberant antics.

"Baka Naruto! Don't forget, your still supposed to look upset. People can't know the decisions we've made today. You acting suddenly happy will tip off Tsunade-sama immediately."

"She's right Naruto," the Jounin said exhaling. "It will be difficult but somehow you must balance the appearance of distress with out over doing it."

"What do you mean?! Look mad but don't look mad?!"

Sucking in a deep breath, their silver haired mentor gave a drawn out sigh "You are supposed to be distressed about this information, yet not seem so overly distraught as to do something rash. If you over do it, they will worry about your actions and watch you even more closely. If that happens, you will no longer have to freedom to take action."

"Hmmm," plopping down on the crinkled blades he gripped his chin in thought. "Only you would think to 'look underneath the underneath' huh Kakashi? This is one lesson I've really gotta learn." Full of chagrin, it was difficult for Naruto to easily voice a flaw out loud. '_Bah, this must be the 'maturity' ero-sennin keeps blathering on about. I didn't realize it was so hard.' _

"Ok!" Pushing herself off the ground and dusting herself Sakura continued, "We will see you tomorrow nine am?" At his nod, she tried to sound as intimidating as possible, "and you had **better** not be late!"

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again for reading, now let me know what you think! Thx!


	3. Resolution

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto of course!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Resolution

At nine o'clock sharp, the remaining members of team seven met at their former training grounds. The fact that Kakashi was on time emphasized the importance of their meeting.

"I'm all packed sensei, but I deemed it wiser to leave my pack hidden at home till we've made our decisions." Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Sakura.

"Very well, we need things to settle down a little bit before we leave. I don't think Tsunade or Jiraiya will expect you two to be patient with this new information. After a couple of days have passed, we should be under little suspicion. That is, provided we don't give anything away. It might be prudent for you Naruto to stay indoors and only make enough appearances not to cause outright worry; just as long as they don't get a chance to engage you in a lengthy conversation, we should be ok."

That statement seemed to rankle on the usually cheerful blonde's nerves. "You won't have to worry you know; I've been hiding certain feelings for a very long time," Naruto bit out.

Taken aback, Sakura and Kakashi could only stare.

"Guess we're done then, contact us in three days then," cutting off anything Kakashi would have said, Naruto left in obvious ill humor.

"What did I say?"

Bewildered, the two brooded about Naruto's outburst in the time following to their next meeting. Not usually forthcoming about personal matters, Sakura was sure Naruto had let something out monumental.

On the third day, Naruto and Sakura both stumbled upon a sealed message. Having retrieved his message which was concealed within the folds of his sleeping cap, Naruto was surprised and amused wondering how it had gotten there. Looking closer, he noticed it was a top secret Ninja message; there was only one person from who it could be….Recognizing the seal, Naruto bit into his thumb pressing the blood to the parchment.

Across the village, his partner was doing the same after having pulled hers from the pages of a medicinal text. The signature of the blood caused the seal to unfurl and fade, making the parchment legible. _**The cracked wall of the Uchiha district 5:00 am**_, was the cryptic message, there was no signature, yet it was deceptively significant.

There was no doubt of whom it was from or what it meant.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How did you find them Shizune?"

She responded hesitant, "I'm not sure. Something… I felt like I needed to follow them and listen. They weren't expecting me to be there, so I heard everything."

"Well this is big, I don't know what would've happened if someone else had found them. Other than Jiraiya, you're the only one I could've trusted with something like this." Tsunade sounded frightened.

Jiraiya was already in her office glaring at the miscreant shinobi Shizune had turned in. _'Naruto and Sakura I can understand, heck even expect! But Kakashi?'_

"How could you?!" Naruto blasted looking at the medic's former apprentice.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I overheard you all, and I _couldn't_ just let you leave." The dark haired medic pleaded. "Don't you know what kind of trouble you'd all be in? I really _am _sorry!"

The Hokage could see a storm brewing in the rebellious expressions. Tsunade quickly cut in, "She's right all of you. Don't you realize what could have happened?" Waving her hand to encompass them all, "You could have been declared as missing Nin! Kakashi you should have known better. What could have possessed you to leave the village without permission?!"

They ignored the toad Sanin's pissed expression and calmly faced her anxious rebukes. "We know the risks, yet **any** sacrifice is worth **it**. And you would never willingly have ever let us leave. We made our choice." Kakashi spoke for the group. The resolute faces of his students echoed this sentiment; they were firm in this decision.

_Sacrifice sacrifice sacrifice sacrifice_ ….echoed in the Godaime's mind. "What can be worth that?!"

"My best friend," Naruto spoke quietly. A heavy silence followed. _What could she say to that? What could anyone do?_

"If we lose what is most dear, then the rest of my life as a Shinobi is pointless." Kakashi stated simply.

Solemn, Sakura picked up, "I will never watch their backs again. I will stand with them _together_ or not at all"

Naruto seamlessly continued, "I will always protect my precious people and I'll never go back on my words. _**That… is my nindo.**_" They spoke in tandem, all emotion following one trail of thought.

Profound feeling rocked Tsunade to the core. The powerful leader of Konoha met each of their gazes, unflinching and without waver they looked back. Heaving a large sigh, the woman sank into her desk chair. Shizune and Jiraiya eyed the scene intensely. Tsunade was hunched over weary, belying her many years. Across, the three ninja loomed over her resigned form. They stood resolute, strong, even fierce.

Slipping through the silence, Tsunade's tone was bittersweet, "I have no choice then. I will declare that you were sent on a mission by me. It will of course be top secret and as Hokage, I have the right to declare it classified. That is all the protection I can give you against the council. It should be enough; I don't think they could some how get around it. However Kakashi, you are a highly qualified Jounin. Your services and skills cannot be spared."

Sakura let out an involuntary gasp. _They needed Kakashi, how could they do this without him?_ It was obvious Tsunade wished to continue. Bated breath, they waited for her decree. Would their team be reduced even further?

"You must check back with me for missions to complete while you are out searching with these two," she said gesturing at Kakashi's former subordinates.

"You mean he can still come with us?" Giddy with relief, Sakura desperately hoped she had not misheard.

"I still expect him to complete missions but of course he is to accompany you two. Do you think I'm daft enough to send a genin and chuunin out alone to find an A class missing Nin?" Tsunade's head tilted with a sly smile.

The blonde swiftly retorted, "But I'm not really a genin-"

The lovely snail summoner cut him off, "Of course not Naruto, we all know that. You have more than proved yourself since you've come back."

"We all realize you've grown." Jiraiya spoke with pride.

"By sending Kakashi with you, I protect you both, especially you Naruto." She gave him a hard glance. "Or did you forget Akatsuki is still after you? Besides, anyone asking questions will not have to wonder why the Hokage sent a mere genin and only one Chuunin out of the village on a long term mission. There you see! Being a Hokage means looking at all view points, remember that Naruto."

"It also means means slacking on paper work, drinking sake, and wasteful gambling," Jiraiya piped in ticking off his fingers one by one.

The glare Tsunade gave her team mate could have blunted all of Tenten's especially cared for kunai. As the toad hermit shrank away from her menacing aura, the others laughed at the two's antics.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke politely with a bow. "For my missions, I will send one of my summon dogs to you after each is completed, they will carry reports of the team's news and progress. I trust my summons completely. Our communication will be safe."

"As long as you have gained their trust, there is nothing to fear, the ninja dogs are the most loyal summons I have ever encountered." Jiraiya spoke for the benefit of all, seeing as Sakura and Naruto looked a little perplexed.

"Seeing as you're already packed," Tsunade grinned at the expense of the sheepish shinobi. "You may now leave----- AND I expect a _timely _report every week regardless of whether you've finished your current mission or not." She called out as they turned to leave. Kakashi faced her, and she fixed him with a firm look. He actually had the grace to look embarrassed, and mumbled some incoherent affirmative before scuttling out the door. Bemused, Sakura and Naruto glanced at one another with identical smirks.

"Take care Naruto!" She called to his retreating form. _'Please be safe!' _Only Jiraiya noticed the odd catch in her voice.

Together they set out, leaping across branches racing through early brisk morning air. Closer and closer they rushed to Sasuke, yet each step took them father from home and the comrades they left behind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Far beneath the surface, enclosed by a labyrinth of stone corridors, they met. It was night, yet one could not sense a passage of time in the dank tunnels.

Hands forming a seal, he spoke, "Report." The word had a sound of authority, ringing out like a command in the hushed hall.

Sable locks shook as she jerked to attention. "The Uchiha is free, at the defeat of Orochimaru," said a monotone feminine voice.

A slight widening of his eyes, was the only indication of his surprise, "And?"

Unaware of her superior's eagerness she continued, "He is searching for Itachi, aided by a small group of Sound shinobi."

"Do you know who these people are?"

"It was not mentioned."

"Have you anything else to report?"

Barely noticeable, she paused and her dark eyes seemed to flash, before muting once more. "The remaining team seven members have left to seek out their former comrade."

Eye brows furrowed, a malicious smile clouded his face. With a delighted sound, he ordered her away, "Report in two days, same time. Now leave and speak of this to no one." Spinning on her heel, she did as was bid. Walking down the unlit passageway, her form was swallowed up by the eager darkness. Left alone, the imposing man delved deep into his thoughts. '_I_ _trust her words, she will not lie. Now how to use this development to my advantage? We will need to keep track of the fox. Using her, I will have that information and Akatsuki will pay dearly for it. A deal with them will bring Konoha within my grasp.' _The man let out a twisted and demented cackle. _'Yes, I think it is all falling into place.'_ It was that fateful night amongst the shadows, treachery was born.


	4. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Blood, Sweat. And Tears

"Godaime-sama we've received some very disturbing reports." Council member Utatane Koharu, former teammate of the Third Hokage continued, "It was reported that Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and the Demon Vessel were seen crossing the border and leaving this village Konohagakure at 0530 two days ago." The fact the Naruto was spoken of as the 'demon vessel' did not go unnoticed by the council.

Tsunade's heart sank as Danzo rose to speak. No friend of the Hokage, he was a harsh and aggressive man. "As the Hokage of this village, we find it disturbing that you did not make us aware of this departure. Especially seeing as together, these ninja coincidentally form the remainder of Uchiha Sasuke's team." Again it was to be noted that it was spoke of as 'Uchiha's team'.

Gathering strength, he delivered his final blow, "Given these circumstances and the fact the Hokage must _of course_ have the village's _best_ intentions in mind; it leads one to believe that you were not aware of their absence. And if that is the case," it was here that Tsunade suddenly lost her foreboding fear, "then the obvious truth is that they have defected and are now rogue ninja." Glimpsing around the room, Danzo noticed the reluctant nod of Mitokado Himura who was also a comrade of the Third. _'I am slowly winning them over,' _he gushed filled with glee. Glancing at Tsunade, he expected fear or denial. What he did not anticipate was smug confidence. The beautiful blonde woman matched his gaze, challenging. Cursing inwardly, he calculated that she had already found a way to defeat his first assault.

"I'm so glad you've brought that up. As the Godaime," she said stressing her title, "I am well aware of all of my shinobi, especially the actions of our most _promising _ones. I have sent the three of them on a mission of indeterminate length. Though for security reasons I must be discreet, I can say the mission concerns the utmost security and wellbeing of the village."

"Do you have any thing to support this claim," he said accusingly, grasping at any last bit to regain the upper hand.

"But of course. Like any mission, it was documented, dated by my assistant, and personally signed by me. I'm pleased to say I have copies on hand if you would like to see?" seeing his head shake a negative, she continued with one last thrust. "I am always happy to follow sensible regulations such as that set up by the council." Finished, with a sugary sweet smile, she had neatly parried his barrage. _'Nothing covers your back like paper work!' _she thought with grim satisfaction.

'_You may have won the first exchange, but more are coming. Your day of reckoning is coming soon, and when you slip, no one will save you.' _This vengeful prediction festered foremost of Danzo's thoughts for days to come.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now sit you two. The Godaime has instructed me to give you intense lessons in the art of being a Ninja."

"But Kakashi, we've been training for years at that!" Sakura indignantly squawked.

"You have been educated, but certain teachings have been neglected because of your age. Due to past mistakes, it was decided that a more _**structured**_ and _**sheltered**_ approach be used when training our future Ninja. Because of this, your education as a Ninja is somewhat spotty. The time has come to fill in those holes; you're ready to be trained fully."

Looking ticked, the wild blonde was ready to burst, "Then you mean we're behind?! Shinobi from other villages our same age are already capable to do everything asked of them, while we've been babied. We're unprepared because we've been coddled!?"

"Naruto, our ninja have been brought up with the most careful attention. People like the Sandaime and the Godaime had the same goals in this. Their 'coddling', has spared you from having blood soaked hands by the time you were official ninja." The blood drained from the young Ninjas' faces. Knowing that you could have been a killer at the tender age of 12 kind of does that to you.

"Our young shinobi do not kill early on, _unlike other villages_. Nor do we immediately teach the more gruesome techniques of interrogation. You were excluded from that emotional anguish until you were better prepared to handle it. You see," he said as he settled down next to them on the ground preparing for a long lecture, "many shinobi from other hidden villages are flawed."

Shock was imprinted on Sakura's and Naruto's face, their attention now full on their sensei.

"They are flawed psychologically. Though not as concrete as something physical, it can be deadlier. Have you ever wondered why Konoha is the most prosperous of the Shinobi nations? They call us weak because our training methods. Yet the Village of the Leaf has had the least number of rogue ninja in history. The secret you see," he paused with a conspirator wink, "is that our ninja are sound of mind," with one finger resting on his temple.

"Studies have taught us that youths such as you, would have serious emotional trauma if forced to kill. That is why we wait…. Wait until you are better equipped to handle the stress caused by staining your hands in blood. It is a difficult thing to ask of any human being. But as ninja, we also have a duty to our village."

"So what you're saying is…." Seeing Kakashi's nod of encouragement she continued, "We are more psychologically stable? These… methods….have saved our sanity?"

'_Ah, trust Sakura-chan to pick it up exactly, she always was so smart. I wonder if she's saying it aloud for my benefit,' _wondered Naruto.

"Yes Sakura. Doubt has been the decider in many a battle. So by emphasizing things like team work, we build trust in ourselves and trust in our teammates. We are not mercenaries for hire. We are not conquerors or private armies for the rich, though many ninja are. The Hokage chooses what missions our village will take with great care. Just being able to _look_ at your face in the mirror…. The Hokage has given us a conscience we can face. And in this occupation, sometimes that is the only thing that can keep you going."_ 'That's why I can keep going. Despite all the blood, the crimson stain that never seems to wash out.'_

A depressing silence settled over the group. The sincerity of Kakashi's words struck deep. A cool wind swept through rustling the grass and clouds drifted overhead. They remained, each lost in thought. Naruto's mind came alive. Working furiously, he was like lightning, leaping from one connection to another. The depth of his thought reflected the maturity and promise of the man he would become.

Gazing, seeing something different than the grassy meadow, Naruto spoke. "When you have lost sight of peoples' inherent good, what keeps you going? It was the same with Gaara. He had no conscience, and no love. I think he feared death because he couldn't face what he'd become."

Sakura was deep in thought, as though solving a deep mystery. "That must be what drives shinobi mad, or pushes them to become heartless tools. To live and die, with no care, it's horrible," she said softly and forlorn.

"So alone, like an untouchable island," Naruto whispered.

The astuteness of his students was astounding. Kakashi decided it was time to pick up the conversation, "The insanity can be very dangerous to the village. Power hungry, ninja like Orochimaru often do abominable things to gain strength. Others lose themselves in the 'glory' of slaughter ever seeking its bloody embrace."

"And some seek to test their 'capacity'," Naruto murmured as his teammates heads snapped around.

"After the incidents of Orochimaru and Itachi, it was decided that having a belief wasn't enough. We implemented specific measures for raising and cultivating future shinobi."

Eyes creased, the jounin gazed at them with a pleased look. "I'm proud to say that through these efforts, we have raised our strongest generation yet."

Haruno and Uzumaki were at a loss for words. Some rather shocking facts and conclusions had been presented that day. Fully understanding the ideals, would occupy their minds in the time to come. "Seeing as both of you are 15 almost 16, I think it's about time for you to come into the more real and often harsher experiences of being a ninja. You both will be accompanying me on my missions. The Hokage often assigns me S-rank so I must prepare you. She believed you ready for this." Kakashi added, seeing their unease.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"If you keep this up, you'll get us all killed!"

It was the very start of their training. The small team was camped on the outskirts of a rural farm town just near the border of Fire Country. Bestowing tidbits of advice during their travel, the Jounin was now ready to give the real thing. Naruto's current 'antics' were what had aroused his sensei's decidedly severe temper. Their usually lazy and tardy sensei transformed into a ruthless and seasoned Leaf Shinobi.

He was losing patience; Naruto's stealth performance thus far, had been pathetic.

"Naruto I told you exactly what to do, slowly and carefully. Once is all that is necessary for any intelligent human being."

The blonde dervish stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura and Kakashi looked at him in curiosity.

"Did you say I was smart?" he croaked.

"No, I said you were intelligent." Kakashi replied with a more cheerful twinkle in his eye.

"Naruto, you have done some pretty creative and downright brilliant things. You are far more clever than _yourself_ or others give you credit for."

Pondering, his pink haired comrade tried to take in this new opinion. Comparing with all that she had first thought, she tried to recall these qualities that Kakashi saw. She was not known as being the smartest upcoming Kunoichi for nothing, _'I do remember that he had a certain knack for coming up with sound strategies on the spot. Now that I think about it, our first battle with Zabuza was successful because of his plan! Not just anyone can improvise like that.' _The look she gave Naruto was one of encouragement and… dare he say, respect? A little awed, Naruto asked for a moment to think about his words.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Their training started off rigorously; there was no 'easing in'. Kakashi was serious about preparing them and it revealed a strict and exacting task master.

"Come on! Concentrate!" Terse commands spat out of Kakashi's mouth. "You are capable of more!"

'_Boy, he sure isn't a patient teacher, why is this so different than before?_' Sakura thought to herself as she panted and trembled. The entire morning and afternoon was spent solely with torture survival. It was hard to be pleased with her development knowing its cost.

He was stern, demanding their very best. In the upcoming weeks, their relationship was so strained they could barely say a word. Trust in their sensei's guidance was forced upon them. Kakashi was harsh, his actions conveyed desperation, lending importance to the seemingly useless tasks. They quickly learned not to doubt his words; there was no time to waste. Barriers came crashing down as exhaustion and frustration escalated into shouting matches. It was during this time that they learned more about one another than ever before.

"You truly know someone after you've shared their blood, sweat, and tears_." _Naruto concluded one night after a particularly trying day. They laughed, but no one disagreed with him either.

Correspondence with Tsunade had brought more and more troubling news. Politics in Konoha were becoming fierce. Debates raged in the council room almost daily. Though she did not say it out right, they got the feeling that direct challenges were being made to the Hokage's authority. Unable to console her, they sent reports of their travels regularly in the attempt. Hungry for news of Konoha and frustrated about their inability to send letters to anyone else, the team used the evening meal as an outlet. Kakashi took it as a time for lectures, discussing world history, psychology, politics, economics, government, even philosophy. Supper was a place to test their wits. Sakura and Naruto and sometimes even Kakashi had intense debates and discourse. By the end however, the conversation drifted toward thoughts of home. The biggest question was the cause of unrest. What was the root of it all? Over time, as they learned, Sakura and Naruto began to look for more subtle answers.

During the evenings they stretched their minds and imaginations. Yet it was day that pushed them to the limits. Being a ninja claimed all you could give. To survive, one needed brains and cunning, wisdom and luck, boldness and caution. Under the strain of a fatigued and taxed body, it was all they could do to go from day to day. Wearier and wearier, as the pressure to improve increased. It was more than just surviving Kakashi's missions, it was the future. It was the political unrest in Konoha, it was finding Sasuke, being freeing of Akatsuki, becoming a team again.

Naruto fought his rebellious body and mind to succeed at Genjutsu. It was a dangerous weakness that could be exploited. Days he spent training his mind, for Kakashi said that it was the building block for genjutsu. _'I can no longer make excuses for my weaknesses. Relying only on my strengths will mean defeat,' _Naruto repeated the mantra to himself after recalling one of Kakashi's lectures.

888888888888888888888888 _FLASH BACK _888888888888888888888888

"I don't see why I have to do this!"

"Naruto, you cannot always rely on your clones. You have to learn more ways to fight and defend."

"It's always worked for me!"

"But what if you're all alone and you're caught in a Genjutsu. I know you're really bad at those; the chances of you escaping are slim. And if you're with a team, they're expecting you to pull your own weight; their success depends on your own." Seeing that he was getting through, Kakashi continued. "Putting an effort into areas where you have trouble, produces all well rounded ninja. A true shinobi seeks to overcome his weakness and turn it to his advantage. Remember those words well……."

888888888888888888888888 _END_ _FLASH BACK _888888888888888888888888

She had been training hard like him, deep bruises marring skin. Dirt mixed with blood coated like a second skin. Kakashi knew her chakra control was superb, allowing her to use chakra to deliver incredibly powerful blows. Yet by herself, without chakra, Sakura knew she was lacking; physically she was feeble. This… weakness, would be her death one day. Following Kakashi's advice to Naruto, she strove to remake herself. _'I am my greatest enemy; I am the only one who stops my success.'_

Sakura kept an eye on her teammate over the days as he attempted to master genjutsu. One day his anger and doubt were clearly visible, though unvoiced. _'He really is growing, whether he realizes it or not. I've rarely seen him have a screaming fit like when we were younger. Even when his frustration is greatest, he keeps it in. His will is incredible.' _Suddenly filled with inspiration, she called him over.

Looking relieved at an excuse to rest, Naruto scrambled over to his teammate. "Naruto, _relax_," Sakura stressed as she rested a hand on his arm. "You have the strongest will of any Ninja I have ever seen and what you don't know is that _strength of will_ is the key to genjutsu." Seeing his dumbstruck look, she glowed with satisfaction. "So don't worry, I meant what I said, and you will succeed."

"I… Sakura, thank you." His words pierced clear and true, filled with a gratitude she had not heard before. "You too ya know, don't think I haven't seen your doubt," he said chiding. "I've noticed your goal. I think pushing to improve yourself when you already possess the command of colossal strength very admirable." Knowing he acknowledged her, Sakura was filled with the pride of his esteem. "Further more, it was a wise choice. Training your body will greatly increase your endurance. It will hone you into a true shinobi, resilient and fierce." Sakura seemed to light up with a tender joy. Their eyes met glowing brightly, at that moment they became true comrades.

Watching from the bushes, Kakashi was bursting with pride. They were crucial to each other's growth and he couldn't have asked for better teammates. By telling them they were capable, they had listened, and in turn, learned.


	5. Mission Start!

Author notes: Well, this story's about to take a jumping leap forward! I and my co-author/annoying sister (he he) are working together to bring you the best, most, and timely story (as well as possible for us!). Thank you so much to the readers who've read this and still are. Your reviews are extremely important so please please please leave some input! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any other big fat cash making ideas…. Sad 

Mission Start!

"First S-rank mission!" Kakashi jogged toward them waving a scroll in the air.

"Pakkun just delivered it. Ah Sakura, if you would please dish out the soup, then I can begin."

Sitting Indian style each held a bowl of steaming food and Kakashi began to explain.

"We need to go to Amanattou no Kuni, (land of red bean -) a long time missing Nin was recently discovered hiding there. Hokage-sama has assigned _us _personally. This will probably be the most difficult mission you've yet faced, underestimate nothing." Shaking a finger at his subordinates, Kakashi spoke, "It's a test, and….. Your first real anbu mission." to." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto exclaimed with cries of shock and unease.

"Anbu?!"

"But I'm just a chuunin Kakashi sensei!"

"You have both been training extensively. I'm guessing you're at the level of jounin by now," he said to their incredulous looks. "At the moment, it is not physical training you need. And my nightly lessons have done all they can at this point. Now you need to see for yourself, experience the real thing. You see, to rise to the next level, to anbu, is not an increase in strength, but rather in mentality."

Sakura's face was still marred with surprise.

Naruto regained some composure,

"Mentality? What you've recently taught? The harsher aspect of ninja. Anbu need to have a good grip on things…. because of what they do?"

"Yes Naruto, and what you will be doing soon too. We are to assassinate the rogue Kunoichi in hiding." His statement was met with sharp gasps of surprise. One eye gazed fiercely at his comrades. "This is what anbu do. This is who they are. Anbu do what few shinobi are able, or want to do. We shoulder the hardest burden, so that others can have some peace. Done as our duty to the village. But… despite the revulsion I feel, I'm proud to be able to do this for Konoha."

"If you think we're ready sensei," Sakura put on a determined face. "Lead and we will follow. No matter what lies ahead."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I've got a mission for you three. Since you're all chuunin now, congratulations by the way," Tsunade said looking towards Hinata.

The shy young woman blushed brightly and fixed her gaze to the floor; she had just recently achieved her promotion. Filled with pride, Shino smiled and Kiba gave a loud guffaw while Akamaru barked.

Shuffling the documents on her desk, the Hokage continued. "I'm assigning you border patrol along the Land of Grass. It's a high ranking mission for mere chuunin and you'll be on your own. But if you're cautious… umm, I need strong," She paused then tried again. "Well what I mean to say is that we're short…. I don't have a choice…..Ah hell!"

"Hokage sama?" They asked concerned, she looked tired, frustrated, and… _worried? _

'_What is going on?' _Kiba wondered.

'_I don't understand….' _Hinata thought.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Tsunade sighed. "Let me be frank, this task I am assigning you will be very dangerous. The rate of conflicts between Kusagakure shinobi and ours has increased greatly. Something is responsible for this, though I believe it is an internal issue. Anyway, this threat means an increase in our border guards. Konoha's troops are stretched thin though," spreading her arms wide, she gestured. "I have all our high ranking ninja deployed on critical missions around the continent and I simply cannot spare them. But I digress, the truth is,"

The team looked at one another in apprehension.

"I'm…running out of options." their leader admitted. "It's terrible of me to ask, but-"

"Excuse me, Godaime sama. We are leaf shinobi and our Hokage needs us. We will do our duty, and do it proudly. If we are not strong enough for this mission, we will become so. We will grow so that you and this village can utilize us." Shino was startlingly accurate. Looking toward his comrades, they shared a private moment.

They had been a team for roughly four years. So many things happened, so much shared. It was the next fork in their life, and they got to take it together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ambling ahead the team along the dusty path, Akamaru listened to his partner's words.

"In truth, I'm glad about this. When Hinata graduated to Chuunin, I thought it would mean the end of our team. We'd all go our different ways. Leading our own small missions, specializing in differing areas slowly drifting apart… I don't want that. I want to be with you two, together. This moment, this feeling, I don't want what we have to ever end." It was a surprising and serious speech for Kiba.

'_He is maturing. It will take others a while to see the man he will become.' _Finishing the last of his thought, out loud Shino said, "I'm proud to have you two as my teammates."

"Shino…" _'I fit with them, as I do no where else. When I'm with them, I'm home.' _Hinata faced with the growth of her teammates, was forced to evaluate herself, "Shino kun, what you said earlier, 'we will grow so that you and this village can use us' it, was…" biting her lip, she steeled her nerves, "- profound. For me, it was as if you gave me strength. I felt deep in my gut the rightness of your words." She quickly finished, cheeks burning.

Shino tried to meet her embarrassed and averted gaze. But Kiba rushed over and swept them up in a bone crushing hug, jarring all the teammates tightly together. "We get it Hinata, we love ya too!" Seeing her shocked expression, he blithely continued, "I reckon no one else could have said it the way Shino did. And together, we're gonna become a force to fear, those Grass Shinobi won't know what hit 'em!" His large grin was met by Hinata shining eyes and Shino's curved smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darting through the foliage, team Kakashi moved swiftly in the tree canopy.

"Sensei we've never been to Amanattou no Kuni, what can we expect?" Sakura called out.

"Well, it's fairly mountainous and cooler this time of year. We will need to travel through Ishi no Kuni (Land of Stone) to get to Amanattou because it's on the Kaminari Peninsula."

"Lightning Peninsula?"

"It's called that because Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightening) primarily makes up the peninsula." Their sensei replied. "Land of Lightening is on Amanattou no Kuni's other border."

"We will have to be cautious then," Naruto concluded and Sakura "hmmphed" in agreement. "Can't alert the nuke-nin (missing ninja- aka rogue) to our presence. Getting into conflict with other ninja would do so."

88888888888888888888888888888Later that night88888888888888888888888888888

"Where are we Kakashi?" Sakura questioned as they sat around the blazing kindling, Naruto roasted two hares over the crackling flames.

"Just on the edge of the Land of Fire. Tomorrow we'll pass into Ishi no Kuni and then onto Amanattou."

Fire light danced across her skin, Sakura sunk in thought. "We'll be traveling past Sound correct?"

Naruto's head snapped around.

"Yes, Ishi borders the Rice Country. Sakura no." He said firmly, "I see what you're getting at."

"Well why not?! It's why we're really out here isn't it? We've been training for _months. _Who knows what he could've been doing." She was starting to get worked up, jade eyes flashed dangerously.

"She's right. We haven't once looked for Sasuke since we left." Naruto said seriously, arms crossed.

"You guys weren't ready then." Kakashi held up his hands as if trying to fend them off.

"Not ready? For who, Sasuke?" The blonde was filled with scorn. "I was so close last time; I've trained with Jiraiya too. And Sakura with Tsunade. We could have done it together when we first set off."

"Do you think he hasn't been training either? He's _killed _people guys." Kakashi stressed trying to get through to them.

"He's still part of this team, our comrade—"

"I know that damn-it! Listen you two, how can you hope to persuade him when you haven't had the same experiences? Your point of references will be skewed. He's seen the world differently. To understand how he thinks, how he acts, _why _he does things, you have to under go the same. Other wise, there's no way you can get through to him." Sakura and Naruto were silent, grudgingly accepting his words. "That's why this mission is so important; it's a step to so many things."

"It's doubtful he's even still in Sound." Kakashi contorted.

"But, it is the best place to gather information on his plans." Naruto pointed out. "After this mission, we start seriously looking for Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura were dead set, Kakashi conceded.

"We will never be truly whole; this world is nothing until we are united."

The young ninja slept deeply that night. Things were working out, they set their feet on the path, and their goal _would _be accomplished. Yet, Kakashi tossed and turned unable to rest, thought plagued.

'_I'm right, but they were too. All those things I said today, they just came up on the spot. I hadn't really planned with that in mind. Yet now that I've said it, I know its right. But this whole time, I was just making excuses. I know I kept telling myself they weren't ready. I'm afraid to confront Sasuke. But why? Why would I be afraid of that?' _Kakashi shook himself, _'I need to be honest with myself. It's because I'm afraid of failure. Those two, I'm so proud. They have no fear, unafraid to try again. They'll never give up. I'm afraid; I've let them down, even if they don't know it. Team 7, it's who we are. How could I forget so easily? There's so much I can learn from them. And now I won't forget.' _Finally at ease, he drifted into slumber.

888888888888888888888888Following morning Konoha88888888888888888888888

"This is odd." Sitting in her office, the beautiful and busty woman was hidden behind a mountain of paperwork.

"What is?" Jiraiya was hanging upside down from her tower window.

"Well, Lee just finished a mission in Foresuto no Kuni (Land of the Forest). His report contained descriptions of hostile episodes between him and local civilians."

"Is that really what he said?" Jiraiya replied with a knowing grin and shudder.

"Well actually, that's what I translated out of 'this blossom then wilted due to her most unchivalrous acts….. and the power of youth is sorely missing from…. and the beautiful blue beast of Konoha has been put to the greatest test of his youth……blah blah he goes on an on. This one line of his, 'Thus though I truly love to enjoy my youth, not at the expense of any other flower to enjoy his power of youth. And our youths' seemed to be in conflict, but not to worry for my good guy pose shall preserve all, and will live eternal. For the flowing fountain of goodness will overflow reaping its bountiful and beauteous life unto all…..' I'm not sure if he's talking about getting laid or having a plumbing problem. It's even got pictures of lotus blossoms and our Village symbol. And hundreds of smiley faces." She held it away repulsed, "I don't know if I could ever read any more of his reports."

"You could make them a punishment Tsunade sama." Shizune piped in, she had just stepped into the office catching the end tail of the conversation.

"What a wonderful idea!" Clapping her hands together, a manic gleam lit up in the Godaime's eyes. "Please deliver this report to Morino Ibiki, tell him 'please use this in all interrogation', thanks."

"I was only kidding…." Shizune muttered as she left the room.

"Anyways, what I got from his report is that there is an unusual amount of animosity directed toward him. I'm not sure if it's just Leaf ninja or ninja in general. We've never had a problem like this in the past. We've always been on good term with Foresuto; in fact most of our clientele come from there."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow, "That's not all either," she said looking at Jiraiya's face. "Hyuuga Neji reported an epidemic in Kawa no Kuni (Land of the River)."

"That's right between the Leaf and Sand!"

"I know Jiraiya. That makes it doubly dangerous. We are allies, so naturally travel between our countries is fairly often. Not to mention that's the shortest path between us."

"How bad is it?" Serious, his eyes held worry.

"Bad. Neji is very detailed and reported as much as possible. Apparently its fatal, the sickness is unknown, and very contagious. Obviously he didn't want to get to close. But he did say that they were setting up areas of quarantine."

"We both know that won't hold long." Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "Those people already inside are doomed but they'll try and escape anyway, bringing illness with them. How soon till reaches us or Sunagakure?"

"Our border patrol for Kawa no Kuni will have to be notified that no one from that country will be permitted here until we know it's safe." Tsunade then pulled out a scroll detailing these instructions. "I'll send this to the border and then notify Gaara."

The toad sanin spoke, "They're bound to try and hire our shinobi to control this. That is, once they figure out that martial law is needed to control frightened mobs of people. What are you going to do?" It was a tough question. Should the Hokage protect her ninja from this threat of sickness, or should she protect her country overall by stopping its' spread?

"There's no guaranteeing they'll hire us. But _if _they do," she rested her head on her supporting hand, "then I will let my Shinobi decide. It will be voluntary. Of course there will be mission payment, but it will be their choice."

"Very wise Tsunade chan." As she looked up at his endearment, he continued, "That is why I'm not the Hokage and you are."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's this?"

Deep, in the underground labyrinth of Konoha's shinobi headquarters, in the interrogation sector, Shizune sat facing Morino Ibiki.

"The Godaime Hokage sama would like you to use this for future interrogation." She handed him the report.

Eyebrows lifted, "This is a mission report," he said. Silently motioning for him to continue, Ibiki began to read. Not finishing, he looked up from the document with an evil leer. "She's a woman after my own heart. Thanks." He then strode off, with a sinister laugh.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Like it? Hate it? I would LOVE your feedback, I've got big plans for this, but I need to know if I should bother continuing. Thanks again if you're reading, but I won't know unless you review! Ta ta!

missgohan


End file.
